Fated
by AMiserableLove
Summary: A little drabble for Captain Swan Saturdays Neverland Adventures prompt from tumblr. Idea based off Breathtaking and Destined pseudo spoilers. Originally posted on tumblr, posted here per request.


**A/N: Hey all! This is just a little drabble based off the whole _BREATHTAKING_ and _DESTINED_ spoiler from yesterday. Also it's my submission for Neverland Adventures from the tumblr prompt for Captain Swan Saturdays. It kinda falls under that category. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT**

* * *

The blast of dark magic never hit her.

She and Henry had been in the line of fire.

The impending blow had been unavoidable.

So despite her mother's cries, Henry's struggles, and the fear that had lurked in her own heart, she had thrust her son behind her, blocking him from the curse.

She should have been hit.

But the impact hadn't come.

_He_ had thrown himself in front of her.

He had saved her.

Her heart in her throat, Emma lowered herself slowly to the ground, kneeling next to his fallen body.

"Why—why would you do that?" she croaked, gazing down into his pain-filled hazy blue eyes.

Despite his obvious discomfort, Killian flashed her his signature smile, his good hand clenching his chest tightly, a light sheen of sweat forming across his brow.

"I couldn't very well let our journey to Neverland be all for naught darling."

Swallowing over the tight lump that was forming in her throat, tentatively she reached a hand out to him, her fingers hesitating for a moment as her eyes drank in the sight of his pained features—his skin was pale, his eyes glassy and unfocused. He was fading fast and the sight of him defeated and nearly lifeless was almost too much for her to take.

She was losing him.

Blinking away the burning tears that pricked at her eyes, Emma bit back a sob as the strong and crushing feeling of fear…of pure unadulterated despair…settled heavily upon her.

He was leaving her.

"Killian." she whispered, finally allowing herself to touch him, she stroked the side of his face lightly—the tears she had been struggling to hold back, breaking free and streaking down her face, burning her cheeks.

At the sound of his name, his muted blue eyes found hers and holding her watery gaze, he gave her another pained smile. "So is this what it takes for you to finally call me by name?"

His voice was growing weak, his breathing stinted, and with the sound more tears rushed to her eyes, blurring her vision—the sight of him laying before her becoming hazy and unfocused.

"I'm so sorry." she murmured her voice small, her tone broken.

"Emma." he said her name once, and with it she heard everything she'd been fighting to ignore—attempting to deny, too afraid to accept.

"Oh God," her voice wavered, and her fingers, still softly stroking his face, shook. "Oh God, please…please don't leave me….I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Leaning over him, her tears falling soundlessly against his skin, she continued to whisper her apologies—the remorse and regret slicing her, the cracks in her heart deepening.

She was sorry she hadn't trusted him faster, hadn't given him a chance sooner. She was sorry she had refused to embrace the spark that was between them, rejecting him, and denying them both.

"Killian." she said his name again, and as it left her lips the last of her strength faded and she allowed herself to truly cry. Hard, shuddering sobs wracked her body, and moving her fingers across his skin, she continued to touch him, attempting to memorize every detail of his face—the rough stubble, the sharp angles, the clear blue of his eyes.

"Come now Emma, I'll not be having my little display of heroics go to waste."

His weak voice drifted up to her, and looking down into his sea-colored eyes, her lips quivered as she watched his mouth quirk up into a tiny grin.

"One would think after putting his life on the line, a bloody kiss would be in order."

Giving him a tremulous smile, a watery laugh escaped her. Had it been under normal circumstances she would have rolled her eyes, shot him a glare, and turned away from him without a second thought.

She would have refused him.

Sifting her hands through his dark hair, she nodded once, her throat constricting tightly as she leaned further down—tears landing softly on his face, as she drew even nearer to him. And stopping a mere breadth away from him, she closed her eyes.

"I would have chosen you Killian." she whispered before pressing her lips against his in a gentle and tentative kiss.

A strong gust of wind washed over them fast—the flash of light and spark of power that rushed through her body almost knocking her back. And in that same instant his lips went from lifeless and unmoving beneath hers to hungry and desperate against hers. Dimly, she felt his arm wrap around her waist, hazily she registered when he sat up, returning her kiss with vigor and strength.

It nearly took her breath away.

Breaking away from him, her heart pounding, her mind racing, she watched as a light gleam crept into his eyes, his face no longer pale and dull but glowing and flushed.

"What—what the hell just happened?" she asked, raising shaky fingers to her trembling lips.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard a small voice whispering words about _True Love_, magic, and fate.

"It seems Emma love, we're destined to find that much out together."

Barely giving her the chance to respond to his casually said quip, he shot her a bright grin, one that was as infuriating as it was heartwarming, and pulled her towards him fast, bringing her in close once again.

When his lips touched hers for the second time, the pain in her heart subsided, the heaviness in her soul faded, and slowly, surely something warm and pure washed over her body—healing her invisible wounds while settling itself deep within her

And without thought, without reservations, she embraced it eagerly. Unwilling to refuse him any longer, she kissed him back, allowing herself to accept what a part of her had known from the moment she had laid eyes on him in the Enchanted Forest.

They had always been unavoidable.

The had always been inevitable_._

_They had always been fated._

**END.**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Please review :)**


End file.
